1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a server and, in particular to a server with openings on two lateral sides.
2. Description of Related Art
In response to needs for accessing a large number of electronic information, pluralities of stacked trays are arranged in server cases nowadays. Storage components are carried in each tray, and each of the trays can be removed or installed independently. Thus it will be more convenient for maintenance and easy for expanding and upgrading of the system in the future.
However, existing servers have various specifications corresponded to using in different environments and different requirements. Therefore, the server industry will provide many customized servers depended on different requirements for users, for example, opening locations, quantity and insert locations of trays of severs. According to servers with different configurations usually need different specifications of cases and trays, the developing schedule must be extended for various specifications of cases and trays. Hence the cost will be increased significantly
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of related art.